Sombras
by JustDanny
Summary: A nadie le gusta vivir a la sombra de otros. De cómo Petunia Evans ha heredado algo de esa magia que a Lily le sale por las orejas. La Adivinación no es una idea tan absurda, después de todo.


**Disclaimer: supongo que no sirve de nada negarlo por más tiempo; ¡¡sí, soy Jotaká Rowling, dueña de Harry Potter y Voldemort y de todos vosotros, mis esclavos terrícolas!! Ups, ¿lo he dicho en voz alta? Espero que esto no altere mis planes para dominar el mundo...**

**Nota: en fin, como habéis comprobado, no estoy demasiado bien de la cabeza. Lógico; es culpa del estrés y de los exámenes, que conste. Así que a nadie le extrañará que mi mente haya ideado esto...**

**

* * *

**

**Sombras**

Petunia Evans no es como su hermana. Todos se han encargado de dejárselo claro, a lo largo de estos años. Petunia Evans no es, ni será nunca, tan maravillosa como Lily.

Porque Lily es maravillosa. Es mágica. Y, aunque Tuney se empeñe en decir que es un bicho raro, una abominación, sabe que no es verdad. Porque Lillian es su hermana, joder, y la conoce desde que era un retaco, desde que no levantaban ni medio palmo del suelo, ninguna.

No es la magia lo que se interpone entre ellas. No es la maldita carta de Hogwarts, esa de hace tres años justitos, la que hace que Petunia no mire a Lily, ya. En realidad, tenía que pasar. Y habría pasado, aunque hubiese sido al contrario, aunque la hermana mayor hubiese podido sostener una varita y hacer hechizos y convertir a la gente en cucarachas, como bromea su padre. Porque a nadie le gusta vivir a la sombra de otros. Y la sombra de Lily, pelirroja, guapa, lista, mágica, _perfecta_, lo abarca prácticamente todo. Y Petunia no lo soporta.

Por eso se extraña tanto, al conocerle a él. Es el primer día de verano; Lily está en su cuarto, descansando, y alguien llama a la puerta. Cuando abre su madre, se escuchan gritos, risas, y voces masculinas.

Lillian Evans baja las escaleras hecha una furia.

_¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí, Potter?, _pregunta, y no es una pregunta, sino una amenaza. Clara y directa, además. Hay tres chicos en el salón, ahora. Uno alto y con gafas, de risa franca y ágil; es bastante feúcho, si se le pregunta a Tuney. Pero, claro, nadie le pregunta. Otro, de sonrisa perruna que pretende ser seductora, se apoya, indolente, en el quicio de la puerta. Guapo, muy guapo; eso hay que admitirlo. Pero de mirada rara. Hambrienta. _¿Black?_

_A mí no me mires, preciosa_, ladra el tal Black, alejándose de la puerta de entrada. _Cuernos quería verte, y todos sabemos que tú querías verle a él; por tanto, henos aquí. Y creo yo que me merezco algo, por mi esfuerzo. ¿Me das un besito?_

_Piérdete, Black. Que te lo dé Pettigrew._

Y sólo entonces repara en él. El tercer muchacho, gordito y tímido, callado, en el rincón. Si el tal Potter es feo, éste lo es más. Pettigrew, ha dicho su hermana, y él suelta un _¡Eh!_ molesto y ratonil. Nadie más parece escucharle. Sólo ella.

Y Petunia Evans tiene un escalofrío. _Pettigrew_, piensa, y se imagina la sombra de sus amigos. _Potter, Black, Pettigrew_. La sombra debe de ser inmensa, visto lo visto.

_Al único de vosotros al que puedo soportar es a Lupin,_ declara Lily, y a Petunia le entran ganas de conocerlo. Debe de ser alguien curioso, ese Lupin, si Lily puede aguantarle. Alguien como Severus Snape, por lo menos, el hijo de los Snape, en la otra calle. _ Y ya veo que ninguno sois él, así que largo._

Risas, de nuevo. Potter y Black ríen, y renuncian a moverse. Lily les empuja, primero a uno y luego al otro; Pettigrew sigue en el rincón. Y Petunia Evans siente lástima por él, y algo de incomprensión. Porque él parece contento, y sonríe a sus amigos, cuando se van. Parece contento, y algo resentido, también, y ellos no lo notan.

Un escalofrío. Algo de la sangre mágica de Lily está en ella también.

Los tres muchachos se alejan calle abajo; su hermana deja escapar una sonrisita, muy a su pesar, que la delata. El tal Potter no debe parecerle tan feo, después de todo.

Y sí, algo de la sangre mágica de Lily debe de estar en ella, también, porque Petunia Evans siente un nuevo escalofrío, algo casi premonitorio, cuando ve a los chicos caminar. Sus sombras se alargan, tras ellos; la silueta negra de Peter Pettigrew se expande, poco a poco, y devora a las otras dos.

A nadie le gusta vivir a la sombra de otros.

* * *

**Vamos, que tan tan mal no ha estado, ¿no? Seguro que alguien habrá sido lo bastante insensato como para llegar hasta aquí, y, si le quedan fuerzas, puede que hasta me deje un review...**

**Ejem, ejem.¬¬**

**En fin, quien quiera entender, que entienda. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Danny Pendragon**


End file.
